mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mazinger Monsters
The following is a list of all the mechanical monsters, ghost mechanical monsters, battle beasts, saucer beasts, vegan monsters, and movies monsters that appeared in the Mazinger franchise. Mechanical Beasts and Ghost Mechanical Beasts Mechanical Monsters '(機械獣 ''Kikaijuu) were the monsters and evil mecha from the manga and anime series Mazinger Z. During an expedition to the Greek island of Bardos, ruins of the ancient Mikenese Empire are found. Among these ruins, the expedition team discovers wrecked giant automata that once served the inhabitants of the island as protection against invaders. Amazed by them, they rebuild them, without noticing that one of the scientists in the team, Dr. Hell, had secretly implanted remote control devices on the machines. Seeking to use them to achieve his dream of world domination, Dr. Hell commands his newly acquired golems to kill the entire staff of the expedition so that he can prepare his next steps without obstacles. The robots succeeded in slaughtering all the scientists by burning them with fire they spat from their mouths except for one, Dr. Juzo Kabuto, who escapes as he hears Hell's promise to find him and kill him. Afterward Dr. Hell found the Underground Empire to take over the world. These are the beasts that appear, sometimes repeatedly, throughout the manga, anime TV series, Mazinger OVAs and Mazinkaiser OVAs. Some of the names may vary according to the translation. Even though technically some of them are not mechanical beasts but warrior beasts (such as Gusios and Elefans), they are listed here since they appeared in the Mazinger series and are usually grouped as mechanical beasts. At episode 68 the Mechanical Monsters are given organic parts from the Mikene Empire thanks to Archduke Gorgon and are referred to as '''Ghost Mechanical Monsters. Manga Only *'Deathkiller G7': *'Dogura S1 / Magura F2': Reappear in Shin Mazinger. *'Dorugos Β5': *'Evil Boss B9': *'Phobiaking S1': *'Goukyuun U5': Armed with a bow and a set of arrows capable of piercing through Super Alloy Z. Reappears in episode 24 of Shin Mazinger. * Grogos G5: Has numerous compartments on the surface of its body in order to contain human hostages; can fire beams. Reappears in episode 24 with weapons replaced with a pincer claw for the right hand and missiles for the left hand without hostages. *'Mario N7': Powers include extendable arms and murder android manipulation through radiation waves from the fingers. Reappears in episode 13 of Shin Mazinger. *'Naider V1': Anime Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman OVA *'Baian S2': Is armed with spikes on its back, can roll itself into a tire, and has three missile launchers on its forehead. Is the first of two mechanical beasts to emerge from the ocean to fight Mazinger Z. *'Barbados F7': Is armed with tentacles, torpedoes, buzzsaws from the mouth, an electric net, and an extremely bright searchlight. Is used to fight Devilman underwater. *'Barias B5': Possesses no known powers, was the second of two mechanical beasts destroyed by Devilman's Devil Beam as Mazinger Z was restrained by Barias B5. *'Bragger S1': Is armed with a tomahawk and flying buzzsaws from the abdomen. Is the second of the three mechanical beasts at the beginning of the OVA. *'Burimas W5': Is armed with a flamethrower for each arm. *'Headhawk M3': Possesses no known powers, was the first of two mechanical beasts destroyed by Devilman's Devil Beam as Mazinger Z was restrained by Barias B5. *'Demonger J5': Is armed with claws and a sonic ray from the mouth, also possesses the power of flight. Is the third of the three mechanical beasts at the beginning of the OVA. *'Erukines K2': Is armed with razor sharp wings. Is paired up with Dasokimas C2 to attack the Photon Institute and capture Devilman. *'Ghostarm V10': Is armed with an electric whip in each hand. Is the second of two mechanical beasts to emerge from the ocean to fight Mazinger Z. *'Dasokimas C2': Is armed with carpet bombs in its underside and launchable spearheads. *'Magudas J3': Is armed with a cannon ball on a chain for each hand. Is ended up impaled by Tauros D7. *'Mantes K9': Is armed with a powerful drill for each arm. Is used to free the Demon Tribe and later to assist the torture of Devilman. *'Scarald B7': Is armed with yellow sonic rays from the arm sockets, missiles from the abdomen, and a machine gun in each finger. *'Tauros D7': Is armed with a large horn and in various Super Robot Wars titles could launch its back spikes like missiles. Is used against Mazinger Z and reappears in episode 5 of Mazinkaiser. *'Zaurus F1': Is armed with extensible arms with a stinger at the end of each, a high temperature tongue, and a sever-able head that emits electricity. Is the first of three mechanical beasts at the beginning of the OVA. Mazinkaiser Among the new mechanical monsters are also many of the older ones from the series and Mazinger Z vs. Devilman who are specifically Garada K7, Doublas M2, Guyer Q5, KingDan X10, Danchel, Abdora U6, Dayan N4, Goronko S2, Chigul E7, Balcan P5, Glossam X2, Stronger T4, Balanger M2, Damdam L2, Jinrai S1, Aeros B2, Baras K9, Genocider F9, Kajimofu T7, Yubrin T9, Jenova M9, Gusios Beta III, Drago Omega 1, Elefans T3, Triple L5, Hawk Y2, Parlas Delta V, Mantes K9, and Tauros D7. * Bamaras Y1: Appears in episode 1. Is armed with extending destructive tentacles for its hair and fingers. Reappears in episode 24 of Shin Mazinger Z. * Bazin B9: Appears in episode 1. Is armed with gravity manipulating bolts from both antennae. Reappears in episode 24 of Shin Mazinger Z. * Croc-Diver O1: Appears in episode 4. Is armed with a powerful tail, can disassemble itself to emit electricity, and fires water tornadoes from the mouth. * Ghost Fire V9: Appears in episode 1 and appears very similar to Grengus C3. Is armed with a pair of cannon balls on chains for arms and a flamethrower on its head. Reappears in Shin Mazinger Z. * Garadabura MK01: Appears in episode 6. Is essentially a combined version of the Garada K7 and the Doublas M2 with upgraded versions of their weapons. * King Gordon: Appears in episode 7. Is armed with four arms, lightning from the fingers, and a giant sword that can be enhanced with electricity. Reappears as a far more powerful and larger version in the last episode of Shin Mazinger Z. Shin Mazinger Returning from the original series, Mazinger Z vs. Devilman, and Mazinkaiser include Garada K7, Doublas M2, Stronger T4, Brighton J2, KingDan X10, Ghost Fire V9, Belgas V5, Glossam X2, Mario N7, River F9, Jeiser S1, Daima U5, Gyron J1, Garadabura MK01, Bamaras Y1, Bazin B9, and Abdora U6. *'Balga M4': Appears in episode 16 and resembles an anthropomorphic bull. Is killed off at the beginning of the episode by Mazinger Z. *'Birdon B7': Powers include flight and a 4-tube laser pod on the torso. *'Danube Alpha 1': Appears in episode 12, although not used until episode 15. Powers include abdomen missiles, a whip on the head, a fan within the torso face, and a freeze ray from the torso face called the German Blizzard. Is based on Rhine X1 from the original series. *'Garuda C3': Appears in episode 16 and resembles an anthropomorphic bird of prey. Is killed off at the beginning of the episode by Mazinger Z and was carrying a Kedora. *'Groizer X-9': Appears in episode 11 as a suicide bomber. *'Groizer X-10': Appears in episodes 5 and 6.Is armed with carpet bombs from its underside. *'Groizer X-11': Appears in episode 11 as a suicide bomber. *'Groizer X-12': Appears in episode 11 as a suicide bomber. *'Nonakargo H-2': Appears in episode 7. Is armed with an electromagnetic net with lightning beams and has the ability to levitate. *'Mechanical Beast Baron Ashura': Appears in episodes 23, 24, and 25. Possessed flight and a Japanium armored cape and is armed with electric surges by bisecting itself and extending claws from the right hand. *'Uhnura P9': Appears in episode 24. Powers include a spear and heat resistant shield. *'Brocken V2 Schneider': Appears in episodes 1 and 25. Is armed only with piercing tentacles. *'Branbanteis C8', Girkros A4, Rizados E5, Giguros S4, and Bombcat T3:Appear in episode 16. Fragment In the 2003 PlayStation 2 game Super Robot Wars Scramble Commander from Banpresto, a ghost mechanical beast was constructed by materials from the game's main antagonist, the Swordian Guardian. The ghost mechanical monster was given the name Fragment (フラグメント) and created by the Mikene Empire using mechanical beast technology from Dr. Hell. Fragment was given to Baron Ashura to actually pilot, something originally only done with Belgas V5 in the original series, to assist Great General of Darkness lead an assault on the Japanese coast that would lead to the Photon Institution. After the general is defeated, Fragment is sent into action. Powers include swimming, a large knife on its scalp, a meathook for the right arm, lasers from the left palm, and tremendously thick armor that easily allowed it to survive onslaughts. Battle Beasts The Battle Beasts (戦闘獣 S''entoujuu''), also referred to as Warrior Beasts in some translations, were the monsters and evil mecha from the anime and manga series Great Mazinger by Go Nagai. Great Mazinger was the sequel to the wildly popular Mazinger Z. In the story, the Warrior Beasts were the secret super-weapons of the Mikene Empire, an ancient empire driven underground centuries in the past. Characteristics and history Like their predecessors the Mechanical Monsters, they were armed with a variety of weapons, such as ray beams, missiles, bombs, swords, spears, axes, nets, acids and drills. They differed from the Mechanical Beasts in a number of ways. For one, they were controlled by human brains: a Mikene's Warrior that is permanently placed and interfaced with the Battle Beast body, that he can move like his own. This means that the Battle Beasts were a sort of giant cyborgs. As a result of this, most of them have a distinctive human head or face within the mechanical body. They were overall far more powerful and thanks to their cyborg nature, they had also far more better reaction time, adaptability and skills than the Mechanical Monsters, and some of them are capable of showing emotions or even speak. This cyborg nature is also a weakness, a direct hit in the human head or face can destroy or severely weaken the Warrior Beast. Throughout the series the underworld in which the Mikene Empire thrives gives us little information about them. In episode 2 the idea of imprisonment has been used on traitors like the warrior beast Garalia, meaning that they have free will although some might prove as psychotic. The same episode shows functioning Talos units, mechanical beasts shown from the first episode of Mazinger Z that were found in ruins and rebuilt by Dr. Hell. Most of the battle beasts are presumed to be thousands of years old just like their generals, although some such as Grecious in episode 7 were created in the span of a day, perhaps even hours. In episode 9 the idea of personal relationships is known as Minister Argos claims that the battle beast Cleo is his daughter. Although most of them have murderous personalities, few do not such as Bruton as shown in episode 10 and Kelvinius in episode 16. In episode 16 Kelvinius has flashbacks indicating that the original Mycenae Empire was once a peaceful nation with him as the prince until the Emperor of Darkness ordered human sized Talos units led by Great General of Darkness, also human sized at the time, to take over the entire nation and convert everyone including their prince into battle beasts; although many were spared and instead were used as Mikene soldiers used for grunt work such as running the Mikelos. In episode 52 the process of "fusion" between the human and the robot is hinted when Shinichiro Okida was merged by Marquis Janus with a robot to create the Battle Beast Jerunicas. In addition, the Warrior Beasts could be grouped into one of 7 categories, as the entire Mikene Empire's forces could be divided into 7 armies. The seven armies *'Superhuman Warrior Beasts': Led by General Julius Caesar] it is the largest of the seven armies. As the name suggests, most of this army's Battle Beasts are humanoid in shape. They often carry weapons such as swords, shields and spears. *'Spectral Warrior Beasts': Led by General Hadias, this army specializes in inspiring fear in the enemies of the Mikene Empire. This army's forces tend to take the form of demons or ghosts. *'Aerial Warrior Beasts': The main air force of the Mikene Empire's forces, this army is led by General Birdler. Virtually every member of this army is winged, though some fly using thrusters or jets. *'Mammalian Warrior Beasts': One of the Mikene Empire's ground forces, this army is led by the vile General Ligern. The Battle Beasts of this army are based on mammals, many of them being four-legged. Ramming targets seems to be a favorite tactic. *'Reptilian Warrior Beasts': Commanded by the dragon-like General Draydou, this army has a mix of air and ground troops. Being based on reptiles, the Battle Beasts of this unit tend to be more vicious than most. *'Aquatic Warrior Beasts': The navy of the Mikene Empire is led by General Angoras. This army is strongest in the water, though many Battle Beasts that are part of this army are amphibious. *'Insect Warrior Beasts': Tough and adaptable, this army follows their leader General Scarabeth into battle. Like the Reptilian Battle Beast army, this force has a combination of air and ground troops (though leaning more towards air power). All seven armies were beneath the supreme command of the Great General of Darkness. After his defeat and death at the hands of Great Mazinger, the Great Marshall of Hell took over supreme command. However, it can be noted that there was an unofficial eighth warrior beast army; the Chouhou or Multicapable/Intelligence (or convenience) Battle Beasts. These warrior beasts were more robotic and mechanical in nature than other Battle Beasts and displayed characteristics that could not easily be classified into one of the seven normal armies. It can be noted that they share the same name as Minister Argos, implying the robotic factor of the beasts. Another title for them could have also been Indeterminate Battle Beasts. List of Battle Beasts Some of the names may vary according to the translation. It must be also noted that in the final episode 92 of Mazinger Z, Gratonios and Pilanias were also warrior beasts, superhuman and aquatic types, respectively. Opening Sequence In the opening sequence of Great Mazinger, there a number of warrior beasts that make appearances in no other forms of media. These Warrior Beasts do not have given names. The unnamed Warrior Beasts are: *'Insect/Mammalian/Multicapable(?) Warrior Beast': A green-and-yellow, bipedal bull-like robot with pointed daggers for hands. It can fire laser from its eyes. However, its eyes and body highly resembles that of an Insect Warrior Beast. However, it might be a Multicapable Warrior Beast *'Samurai Warrior Beast': A Superhuman Warrior Beast in the form of an grey armored samurai. It has wings for flight and a sickle for its right hand. *'Avian/Superhuman/Spectral/Multicapable(?) Warrior Beast': A mysterious dark blue robot who appears to have a generally Superhuman body, but has a bird-like beak, tentacles for hands and another under its beak, a pair of horns, and a huge ghoul-like face on its torso. *'Avian Warrior Beast': A two-headed bird of prey with long necks. It has a white body and yellow heads, necks, and feet. *'Elephant Warrior Beast': A gigantic, elephant-like creature with a gold color scheme. It has horn on its forehead, a true face situated above a tooth-filled mouth, a tail ending in a spearhead and its "tusks" are actually two snake-like monsters. Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness The battle beasts from the Mazinger Z OVA Mazinger Z vs. The Great Dark General (Majingâ Zetto tai Ankoku Daishôgun) became as iconic as the ones from the TV series. In the OVA they are commanded by General Juuma, under direct command of the Great General Of Darkness. *'Dante': Appears as a robed skeleton with hair similar to Medusa. Powers include flight and phasing through beams and is armed with a boomerang-like ring and tornadoes from its underside. *'Birdian': Appears as a brown falcon. Wings grant it the power of flight as well as super sonic force winds and possesses razor sharp talons. *'Raigon': Appears as a humanoid insect. Has the power of flight and is armed with extensible arms and green eye beams. *'Saraga': Appears as a blue cobra. Powers include flight and coiling and is armed with immensely strong green acid from the mouth. *'Suruba': Appears as a blue flying fish. Has the power of swimming and is armed with very strong jaws and lime eye beams. *'Mommothos': Appears as a rhinoceros with elephant tusks. *'Wardam': Appears as a humanoid butterfly with a set of jaws for the right and a scythe for the left. Power include flight and immense strength and is armed with pink eye beams. *'Orbee': Appears as a pink pterodactyl. Has the power of flight and is armed with green eye lasers. *'Arsoth': Appears as a giant Roman gladiator. Has the power of flight and is armed with a trident, a net, and a sword. *'Baruman': Appears as a Persian assassin. Has the power of flight and is armed with a sword and launchable spears in the fingers. *'Burrunga': Appears as a horned lion. Has the power of speed and is armed with razor sharp claws and lightning bolts from the horns. *'Grosten': Appears as gecko. Has the power of swimming and is armed with white eye beams and pink acid from the mouth. *'Arimoth': Appears as an aircraft with a shark head. Powers include swimming and flight and is armed with purple acid from its mouth. Fight to the Death! Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness! In the OVA special Mazinkaiser VS the Great General of Darkness, much of the movie revolves around Kouji Kabuto trying to get back to the Photonic Research Institute and Mazinkaiser while trying to avoid being killed by the Battle Beasts. Most of the Battleee Beasts are redesigned versions of the ones appearing in the series and the OVA. Meanwhile, the other Battle Beasts battle the so-called Mazinger Army (made up of Great Mazinger, Venus A and three significantly weaker versions of Mazinger Z). They defeat and destroy all but Great Mazinger, who is nonetheless no longer capable of combat. However, they pay a heavy price as Birdler, Scarabeth and Angoras are killed in combat. As Kouji continues his journey, a missile attack kills Rigarn and his entire army. Eventually, Kouji reaches the Photonic Research Institute despite the efforts of Archduke Gorgon. In their desperation to destroy Mazinkaiser, the Mikene armies of Caeser, Ardias and Draydou ripped the very ground apart, seeking its underground hangar. Unluckily for them, Mazinkaiser was being stored in space, out of their reach. With Boss' help, Kouji is able to activate Mazinkaiser. Living up to its title of Ultimate Mazinger, Mazinkaiser then wipes out every last one of the surviving Battle Beasts and kills the three generals with almost embarrassing ease. In Other Media Various battle beasts have appeared in the majority of Super Robot Wars titles including Obereus, Zugar, Psychobear, Gracious, Dolark, Jerunicas, Tollukan, Giran, Dukraider, Gogler, Gold Phoenix, and Vulcania from the series and Dante, Saraga, Arsoth, and Grosten from Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness; the Mazinkaiser version of Dante is the only true warrior beast in Super Robot Wars Judgment, W, and Link with others being the seven generals of the Mikene Empire lead by the Great General of Darkness. The generals Julicaeser, Birdler, Hadias, and Draydou have few appearances, the former two only having their original versions appear in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2 while the latter two also appear in Super Robot Wars 4. All seven generals appear in their Mazinkaiser versions in Super Robots Wars Judgment, Super Robots Wars W, and Super Robots Wars Link. Movie Monsters Gilgilgan The primary antagonist of Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo, Gilgilgan is a tortoise-like bioweapon from outer space used to conquer Japan primarily by living on a diet of nothing but metal and slowly grows larger into two other forms. It possesses an extremely thick hide that prevents most attacks from harming it and for attacks it can fire yellow eye beams and green poison from its mouth that acts like a very strong acid. In his second form Gilgilan adds the ability to move underwater with the powers of his first form still intact. Once it eats its creator Gilgilgan will change into its third form which appears more like a demon where it can fly and its powers include finger lasers, bladed wings that can also fire energy beams, and has three whip-like tails. Gilgilgan appears in various Super Robot Wars as well as a Banpresto original fourth form called Mecha Gilgilgan based on its third form that serves as the final boss in the first Super Robot Wars game and appears in other titles with the other forms. Mecha Gilgilgan's powers primarily consist of its ultra sharp claws, its wing beams, and very powerful waves of gravity from its body. Grangen, Bong, and Pikadron There are three alien monsters that serve as the antagonists of Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky. They were created by the Mysterious Invaders, the same race that created Gilgilgan in the previous movie. In Go Nagai's Dynamic Heroes the aliens were referred to as the Damdom and were revealed to be the arch enemies of the Vegan Empire from UFO Robo Grendizer. *'Grangen': Capable of flying and is armed with tentacled fingers, a bladed boomerang, and eye beams from its eyes capable of blinding enemy pilots. It is the only organism of the alien trio. It makes an appearance in Super Robot Wars MX. *'Bong': Is armed with military vehicle style weapons on its body including a tank cannon-like flamethrower on the torso, normal sized tank cannons all around the body, a drill for the right arm, eye beams, and has jets for feet. It is the only machine of the alien trio. It also appears in Super Robot Wars MX. *'Pikadron': The main antagonist of the movie and is made entirely out of light waves, making it impossible to kill unless it is solidified and will absorb energy to turn into its super form. Powers include electric balls from the mouth, emitting electricity, extendable tentacle fingers, an electric beam from its mouth, and in its super form it can fire seven electric beams from the chest and horns. Unlike its two cohorts it appears throughout various Super Robot Wars games and in them gains the ability to make clones of itself by being divided and can swim underwater, however it lacks its super form. Dragonsaurus The main antagonist of Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Maznger: Monster of The Ocean Floor, the Dragonsaurus is an ancient reptilian animal that grew to large sizes from the oil it consumes with maximum size being 550 meters and 40,000 tons. Dragonsaurus is armed with seven serpent-like tentacles that can extend very long distances and are used as its primary attack. Dragonsaurus also has extremely potent regeneration that allows it to regrow its seven serpent-like tentacles in a matter of seconds and is strong enough to make it extremely resistant if not immune to electric attacks like Double Spazer's Cyclone Beam and acid attacks like Grendizer's Melt Shower. Dragonsaurus's body also has a high resistance to beams and absorbs projectiles such as missiles through its skin where they fail to detonate. To move on land Dragonsaurus possesses the ability to levitate, but also uses its tentacles to create hurricane force winds. The Dragonsaurus later appears in various Super Robot Wars titles as a boss and in Super Robot Wars Reversal and Super Robot Wars MX is given a powerful sonar attack. Dragonia Monsters Dragonia Monsters were the villainous mecha that appeared in the series God Mazinger. They were used by the Dragonia Empire to destroy the Mu Kingdom so their king, Dorado, may obtain the Hatochimono Light to stop time from progressing as he was slowly dying. Megalo Legion The Megalo Legion was a legion composed of artificial prehistoric animals, usually dinosaurs, that appeared throughout the series and were the main attack force of the Dragonia Empire, usually defeated by God Mazinger in combat. With the exception of ballistas the Mu Kingdom had little defense against these creatures. Despite their mechanical interior, once given life force they are granted a skin with blood vessels. Upon death the bodies disintegrate. With the exception of Liger, a humanoid mecha used by Prince Eldo in the final two episodes, none of the Megalo Legion was named. Listed below are the various artificial animals with their corresponding episode appearances. *A green stegosaurus with ankylosaurus tail spikes. (1, 2) *An orange tyrannosaurus rex. (1) *A cyan sabertooth tyrannosaurus rex. (2) Variation colors include purple, (13) green, (14) and orange. (15) *A teal tyrannosaurus rex that can cast illusions. (3, 4) *A squad of fire spewing green ctenosauriscuses. (4, 13) *A jade stegosaurus with a long forehead horn. (4) Variation color yellow. (13) *A purple brontosaurus with armored skin. (4) Variation color blue. (13) *A squad of green pterodactyls with tusks on the lower jaw. (5, 11, 13, 17, 21) *An aqua tyrannosaurus rex with two rows of spikes along the back similar to Godzilla. (6) Variation color brown. (13) *A green Ultrasaurus with warts all over the body. (8) *A yellow triceratops that can increase its body heat. (9) *A beige pleasiosaurus that has a chained mace around its collar and mouth flames. (10) *A squad of orange pterodactyls with tusks on the lower jaw and laser beams from the eyes. (12. 18, 19) Variation colors include beige (14) and purple. (20) *A jade tyrannosaurus rex with small bat wings on the back to resemble a dragon. (13) *A teal deinosuchus. (15) *A gray mammoth. (15) *A green kuehneosaurus. (15) *A purple megalania. (15) *A yellow hadrosaurus that fires laser beams from the eyes. (15) *A brown ankylosaurus. (15) *A giant yellow sabertooth tiger capable of teleporting. (16) *A vermilion icthyosaurus. (17) *A blue elasmosaurus that spews fire balls. (17) *A green giant cobra capable of burrowing. (19) *A squad of purple pleasiosauruses. (19) *A jade tyrannosaurus that emits mouth flames (20). *A gray triceratops with ankylosaurus back armor. (20) *'Liger': Powers include burrowing, flight, a claymore stored in the right hip, and a yellow laser pistol stored in the left hip. (22) Other Monsters Aside from the Megalo Legion, the Dragonia Empire used its lead shaman, Yoname, to conjure several large animals including a giant spider that spewed webs (7), a bat made of energy with toxic fangs (10, 21), and a giant black centipede that constricted prey (15). After the destruction of his fortress, Dorado turned giant sized to fight God Mazinger, giving him heat resistance that could survive lava, a broadsword that could absorb and rechannel lightning, short range teleportation, and create illusions of himself. Machine Island Mecha Mashing Island Mecha were the villainous mecha that appeared in the OVA Mazinkaiser SKL. *'Bakuryuki': Kiba's personal mecha. It is a green colored unit with horns shaped like a Crescent Moon on its head and shoulders, almost resembling a samurai warrior. Like Mazinkaizer SKL, it is a very agile unit despite its heavily armored appearance. It rides a vehicle made of Caterpillar Tracks for faster transport and is equipped with two large cannons on the front, although they were never used in the anime. *'Geistteles': The personal mecha of Garan. It is a large robot with the color schemes of white, gold, and gray. Three horns are attached to its head, with spikes on the shoulder and knee caps and claws for the feet. *'GRK-7': Mass-produced units of Kiba's army. The unit is based on Garada K7, one of the enemy units of Mazinger Z, and carries its signature giant sickles attached to its head. A mono-eyed mechanized head is used in place of a skull from the original Garada K7 and is given color schemes of purple and light green. *'DBM-2': Also a Mass-Produced unit of Kiba's army. This unit is based on the enemy mecha Doublas M2, also from Mazinger Z. It retains the dual head design and spikes on the legs. Changes made were to the lizard-like heads being more mechanic, sporting three sets of scopes and a mounting weapon at its mouth. It is given a more desert-style color scheme and a large Gatling gun is attached to the right hand. *'X Battler': Garan's personal robot army. This unit is based on KingDan X10, also from Mazinger Z. They are muscular robots with bull-like horns attached to its head. They have various color schemes and also possess a variety of combat weapons, such as lances, glaives, flails, and archery-type weapons. *'Iron Kaiser': A robot hidden within Garan's fortress, it is a secret weapon developed by the WSO and serves as one-half of the Gravity Curtain, having been powered by the same source - the Graviton Reactor. The reactor grants the Iron Kaiser a near-limitless supply of energy as well as incredible speed and power. The overall armored design of the Iron Kaiser is loosely based off Shuten Doji, a character from Go Nagai's manga of the same name and sports a red and gray metallic color. It also has a Pilder attached to the robot's cranium, able to transform itself into a discus to slice off its target, similar to some of the enemy mechas found in Grendizer. Its weapons include its own version of the Turbo Smasher Punch (Smasher Punch) and Rust Tornado (Iron Tornado), a double-bladed spear, a Gatling Gun, Missile Launchers, and Shoulder Blasters. The Iron Kaiser is piloted by Kiba in the final battle against SKL. It is based on Iron Caesar from Shuten Doji. Fortresses Throughout the franchise various fortresses have been used to transport or assist the monsters in the franchise. Submarine Fortress Salude *'Salude' (Kaitei Yousai Salood) was the first fortress built by Dr. Hell that first appeared in episode 1. It was commanded by Baron Ashura. It had a rounded shape, camouflaged with yellow and brown wavy patterns. On the top, there was a fake island, connected to the body of the fortress through and extensible upright supporting beam. The false island functioned as a disguise and could rotate at high speeds to create strong laser guns which could sink ships. In Shin Mazinger, it was shown that the island could be jettisoned (by firing it upward like a missile) in cases of emergency. It featured large hangars to store Mechanical Beasts and usually release them near the coast or launch them underwater or from the top of the dummy island. It was also used to contain smaller submarines Ashura used in battle. It was destroyed by Mazinger in chapter 36. It appears in the Mazinger series and in the Mazinger Z vs. Devilman OVA. In Shin Mazinger, Baron Ashura detonates its nuclear reactor in an attempt to destroy Mazinger. *In Tranzor Z, the American adaptation of Mazinger Z, Salude is called Barracuda. Aerial Fortress Gool *When Salude is destroyed is episode 39, Ashura finds himself without a proper vehicle to go into battle. Hell builds the Gool (Hikou Yousai Guuru), a flying fortress that first appears in episode 40, but despite Ashura's pleads to be in charge of it, Hell appoints Ashura's rival, Count Brocken as the commander. Brocken takes pride of his ship and mocks Ashura for not being allowed to guide it. Gool had all kinds of bombs, rays and projectiles, as well as the ability to generate clouds as a disguise. Due to its weapons and large size, it was also capable of bringing down large planes and even Mazinger. The ship had a lizard-like head and the monsters were released through the mouth. Count Brocken and Dr. Hell die on board when Mazinger destroys it in chapter 91. It appears in the Mazinger series and in the Mazinkaiser OVAs. *Surprisingly, Gool’s name was not changed in Tranzor Z, the American adaptation of Mazinger Z. Submarine Fortress Bood *Even though Ashura is dismissed as Gool's commander, Hell builds yet another sub-aquatic fortress for him, Bood (Kaitei Yousai Buudo) that first appears in episode 43. It had a more typical submarine shape, with a large face on its upper side that could be erected to open its mouth and release the mecha. Bood had torpedoes and other weapons such as restrainer rings and whirlpools. Bood is destroyed during Ashura's final, desperate attempt to destroy Mazinger. It appears in the Mazinger series and Mazinkaiser OVAs. *In Tranzor Z, the American adaptation of Mazinger Z, Bood is called Tiger Shark. Aerial Fortress Navalon *'Navalon' (Hikou Yousai Nabaron) was featured only in the Mazinger Vs. Devilman short movie. Commanded by both Ashura and Hell through a smaller detachable ship, it had weapons such as a tornado, projectiles and rays. It was winged and bulbous in shape. It was destroyed by Mazinger's breast fire. Fortress Mycelos *The Multipurpose Fortress Mycelos (Ban-nou Yousai Michelos 万能要塞 ミケロス) was the first fortress that appeared in the Great Mazinger series. It had the shape of a flying saucer with four faces on the edges from where the Warrior Beasts were released into battle. The necks of these heads were extensible and could fire projectiles from the sides. Like all its predecessors, it featured several more weapons. Mycelos was eventually destroyed by Great Mazinger in chapter 39 and succeeded by Demonika. **Technical data ***Height: 510 meters ***Diameter: 600 meters ***Weight: 200.000 tons ***Maximum speed: mach 2 ***Speed on water: 30 knots Other appearances The Mycelos also appeared in the Deathmatch! Mazinkaiser VS the Great Emperor of Darkness OVA. It was used by General Birdler to lead his troops in an attack on an aeroplane carrying Koji Kabuto and Sayaka Yumi back to Japan. The escorting Million Alpha is no match for the Mycenae General, but manages to kill him by ramming him into the Mikelos and self-destructing, sending the mighty fortress down in flames. Mycelos also appears quite often in the Super Robot Wars series, normally commanded by Archduke Gorgon or, less frequently, the Great General of Darkness. Fortress Demonika *Invincible Fortress Demonika (Muteki Yousai Demonica 無敵要塞 デモニカ) was able to operate on water, land and air. It was dubbed as invincible by the Great Marshall of Hell. Like Gool, it had a reptile-like head. It was commanded personally by the Great Marshall, featured all kinds of weapons, and was destroyed by the combined forces of Great Mazinger, Mazinger Z, Venus A and Diana A at the end of the series. **Technical data ***Length: 630 meters ***Height: 350 meters ***Weight: 325.000 tons ***Maximum speed: mach 1.2 ***Water speed: 36 knots Other appearances Demonika also appeared in the Deathmatch! Mazinkaiser VS the Great Emperor of Darkness OVA, this time under the command of the Great Emperor of Darkness. It appeared towards the end of the OVA when the Emperor attempts to use it to crush Mazinkaiser (and accidentally crushes the unlucky General Draydou). Kouji activates Mazin Power and hurls the ship into the air, then splits it in two using the Kaiser Scrander Boomerang. In this appearance, Demonika sports a modified color scheme compared to that of the TV series. Dragonia Flying Fortress The Dragonia Flying Fortress was the flying fortress in the series God Mazinger. It was a flying rock used by gold king Dorado to resurrect his Megalo Legion composed of artificial dinosaurs to destroy the Mu Kingdom and its imperial palace where God Mazinger was kept. When its legion was destroyed the fortress was capable of ramming its underside toward God Mazninger and could surround itself in a tornado so strong it was able to cause fissures upon striking the ground. It only appeared in episodes 13, 20, and 21.